gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyroth
Geography The majority of Nyroth is covered in the Verdant Expanse, a forest of stout oaks where the timber of the region is grown and where many of Nyroth’s inhabitants make their home. The most prominent feature is the Barli Mountain Range, which blocks off the majority of the eastern border. It is within this mountain range that many of Nyroth’s impressive and ancient forts lay amid valleys, controlling access to the region from the east. A curious feature in Nyroth is Blackrock Crater. Rumors have it that all who enter to mine its rich minerals are never seen again. Survivors report a large monster in the mist, but these people are not the most trustworthy. An expedition sent to the crater discovered a small vein of Light Crsystals similar to those of Beregine, which may connect to a greater vein. History There were historically in Nyroth two peoples, the Fae and the Lizardfolk. The Fae of Nyroth are silvery-white skinned humanoids with pink hair and slightly pointed ears. They are extremely active at night, as they do not sleep and have developed night-vision. There are also tribes of lizardfolk in the forests and at the base of the mountains. The lizardfolk bear heavy resemblance to the lizardfolk of Alydaxis and Scla’ca and are suspected to have immigrated to Nyroth in some forgotten age. After the disaster in Beregine refugees fled to Nyroth and integrated themselves into society there, filling in the lowest rung where the lizardfolk had once stayed. For centuries the Fae of Nyroth ruled over the lizardfolk, using them as servants and warriors subservient to their Fae masters. Though not often cruel the system was one which saw injustices carried out against sentient beings daily. Khan Dyamus “Doomkhan” Ignato led a coalition force of Woodwind, Aloren, and Hrathanese troops to liberate the lizardfolk and add Nyroth to the growing Ignato Empire, a plan which succeeded and saw the deposition of the ruling Fae class and the reins of leadership handed over to the long-subjugated lizardfolk. While the lizardfolk were well-intentioned, their leadership skills were often questioned and though as time went on they began to develop, the then Empress Syana Ignato granted a way to the Fae of Nyroth to regain their positions in the region, establishing the Dusk Knights. The Dusk Knights program allowed the former nobles of the Fae bloodlines to earn back representation and power through sending young Fae nobles to serve in the military as a specially trained Knight. The program eventually saw the many noble bloods of Fae in Nyroth restored to positions allowing them to once again hold power. Now the balance between lizardfolk and Fae, while still stilted in the favor of the lizardfolk is beginning to swing back to equilibrium. Settlements The capital of Nyroth is Bel, which lies on the coast of the region, acting as an important trade port and economic hub. For centuries the Lilin family ruled out of Bel, and though the Fae no longer hold the Chancellor position or sit in the palace at Bel their influence can be felt throughout the city. Crafted of ancient stone before the quarries ran dry the city is a beautiful reminder of ancient Fae architecture and matches seamlessly with the styles of the Forts found throughout the rest of the province. The primary production city in Nyroth is Lint, which lies within the great Ginger fields and the nesting sites of the silk moths that produce the silk so prized throughout Telluris. While not the capital the sheer size of the workforce makes Lint the largest city in Nyroth and thus it is well guarded and protected sitting upon its hill surrounded by fields ringed by woods. Culture Weaving, as might be expected in a land which produces some of the finest silk in Telluris, is a popular leisure and art activity among the people of Nyroth province. The delicate art was long considered to be much to complex and precise for the lizardfolk to partake in and was held by the Fae of Nyroth as a symbol of their superiority that they were able to craft such fine pieces of art. However, in the first year following Nyroth's acquisition by the Ignato Empire (361) a mysterious weaver began to create masterpieces unparalleled by anything that had been made before. Eventually in order to determine who this artist was a weaving competition was organized by a wealthy human merchant who had received a mysterious weaving depicting a unified lizardfolk and human holding hands in peace. The competition offered 1,000 platinum pieces to whoever took first place. Although all the finest weavers from across Nyroth and the rest of the Empire came to try and prove themselves to be the best, only one lizardfolk arrived, a young female named Dras-Ta hatched only within the time the Empire had absorbed the nation. The other weavers laughed at her, assuring one another they would at the very least not lose to that. It came as a shock to all when Dras-Ta weaved with perfect accuracy the pattern that had prompted the merchant to host the competition. She refused the money, asking instead that the merchant pay to send poor lizardfolk to study at the Enclave of Existence in Aloren and in exchange she would weave him more masterpieces. The merchant agreed and Dras-Ta was given the title of Mistress of the Weave, a title she was challenged for ten years later when the second competition was held. The current Mistress of the Weave and head Radurjic Priestess is Calindra Belith-Syn Resources All tradable resources in the region come from the forests, so, obviously, lumber is a primary export. But near the town of Lint, ginger plants are grown in the outskirts of the woods. These have a subtle scent that draw in moths from miles around. These moths' larvae produce a silky substance when cocooned, which, when woven, produces silk. Many other goods, such as metals and grains, are produced locally in low abundance. The Nyrothians are short on building materials and currently desire stone. Religion While many of the lizardfolk follow the Cult of the Sky of their Alydaxan and Scla’Ca brethren, and older, traditionalist Fae households still pay homage to the Lord of Fire, by and large the majority of the population are followers of Radurja. Specifically they follow a local spirit deity within the Radurjic pantheon, the Great Weaver Sericyx. An excerpt from the Radurjic Codex explaining the spirit is included below: The Great Weaver, Mother Weaver, Moth Mother just names for the great spirit known as Sericyx. Sericyx is the spirit held in highest regard within the province of Nyroth’s Radurjan sect. Said to weave together the threads of the lives of all people, bringing them together and making the beautiful tapestry of life she is also known as Life Binder for her role as a matron of marriage and childbirth. Taking the form of a silk moth as well as a kindly woman of middle years, Sericyx is often prayed to by young women seeking to enter womanhood, as well as midwives. Due to this Sericyx is often seen as a feminine spirit and as such most of the watafiti and mashahidi in Nyroth are female. Yet, Sericyx is not strictly a spirit devoted to females, her domain includes planning and she is often revered by lords, senators, and commanders for her ability to navigate the threads that compose ones surroundings. She is seen as wise, guiding steady and slow hands to resolve the disparate threads of life into a tapestry worthy of awe. : The Great Weave, the competition held to determine the Mistress of the Weave is said by religious sorts to be discovering Sericyx’s champion of the era. As Radurja and its reverence continues to foster faith within the people of Nyroth this sentiment grows stronger and since Dras-Ta’s appointment as Mistress of the Weave this has allowed more and more reconciliation between the lizardfolk and human populations. - Radurjic Codex, 370 Category:Regions Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions